CF9 Crossfire Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide After more than a hundred years of success with the crossed-wing design featured in a multitude of X-Wing variants, a new design team at Incom incorporated the concept into a mainline Starfighter designed specifically for The Galactic Alliance. Due to strict government requirements, as well as advancements in engine technology and armor composition, the ship would not be a direct descendant in terms of technology or styling. In keeping with The Galactic Alliance's design philosophy of packing more power into smaller ships, the Crossfire is a much smaller fighter, aside from its signature wings. However, Incom also took the trademark crossed-wing design in a new direction. The deployment system for the Crossfire's S-foils is mounted at the ship's bow, in front of the cockpit. Both wing sections remain horizontal in flight and landing mode, but the trailing wing section rotates to a vertical position when entering combat, while the forward section remain horizontal. The vertical wing is therefore directly in the middle of the pilot's forward view, but the wings amazingly thin profile minimizes the obstruction. The resulting gun orientation creates a laser intersection point far ahead of the fighter, making it devastating at longer ranges than fighters with twin guns mounted side-by-side. The ship features a compact yet powerful Coldstar ion tri-engine core mounted in a heavily armored pod. Combined with the fighter's relatively small size, it provides the ship with excellent acceleration and maneuverability. Pilots love the Crossfire's ability to take punishment. Much of the fighter's durability is due to its heavily armored cockpit and fuselage shroud. While the armored canopy limits the pilot's view, the heads-up displays and combat sensor packs more than compensate. The Crossfire is capable of operating independently of a carrier thanks to its built-in Hyperdrive. It is one of the smallest ships with a fully capable Navicomputer, thereby eliminating the need for an Astromech Droid for Hyperspace navigation. While some pilots miss the companionship of the Droid, most find that the new systems provide just as much information as a Droid, without the personality quirks. Finally, the Crossfire is actually a two-seater, allowing a Gunner or passenger to ride along in the aft facing seat, like the Rebel Modified T-47 Airspeeders of old. However, most ships are flown solo, as the limited firing arc of the aft-mounted Laser Cannon reduces their effectiveness. Combined with the typical radical maneuvers performed in Dogfighting, this leaves the Gunner with few opportunities to effectively contribute to a battle. Enemy pilots soon learn to ignore the aft cannon, but this can occasionally get them into trouble, should a Gunner actually be on board. Additionally, the fighter is designed to be adapted quickly to pilots of many Species, though some of the larger ones may find the small cockpit a bit cramped. CF9 Crossfire Starfighter Statistics (CL 12) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +9; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed 16), Fortitude Defense: 28; +8 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 150; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating 30; Damage Threshold: 48 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 5 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1200 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Light Laser Cannon, Double +5 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +7 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +48 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons; Light Laser Cannon, Double) Abilities Strength: 46, Dexterity: 26, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +9, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +9, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 1 (Gunner) Cargo: 70 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 6 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 1, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 Light Laser Cannon, Double (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +5 (+0 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Proton Torpedoes (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7, Damage: 10d10x2, 4-Square Splash